Etymologia
by Auryl
Summary: PostCain&Able. Todo tiene un significado, hasta el menor de los comentarios. E incluso todas las bromas de House tienen algo de cierto. [HousexCuddy] Viñeta.


_Una viñetita inspirada en los spoilers que apenas y leí gracias a Hilda y a la maravillosa gente del Housepital n.n  
No es nada y ando falta de inspiración, peeeero con todo, los diálogos Huddy de Cane & Able me encendieron una chispecita n/n Espero no haber estropeado el episodio que sin duda promete muchísimo n.n''_

_Y aprovecho para comunicarles que, próximamente, en sus pantallas… tachán-tachán … ¡**Acebo**! Ya hasta me da vergüenza, pero sí, espero que en dos semanas como mucho ya tenga posteada la secuela de **Muérdago**, que sé que más de uno me ha querido matar por la tardanza La gente mira hacia otro lado xDD Y tampoco me he olvidado de _El Matrimonio Médico_ o _Euphoria_, pero me late que voy a estar sin PC una pequeña temporada, así que les pido paciencia suspiro resignado_

_Oh, y por cierto… esto es lo más alto en el Rating que escribí n/n Es patético, lo sé; pero quédense con esta imagen a la hora de terminar de leerlo. Auryl les pone una mano esperando recibir reviews con ojitos de cordero degollado xD_

**Etymologia**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonrió cuando la vio salir del cuarto del baño, descalza, desnuda y con el pelo aún húmedo. Una sonrisa que hubiera hecho palidecer de envidia al mismísimo gato de Cheshire de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Pasándose una lengua por el labio inferior, tumbado en la cama de costado, analizando de arriba a abajo y sin pudor alguno la silueta femenina frente a él. Ella enarcó grácil una ceja ante la revisión, posando una mano en la cadera. El verdemar inflexible, interrogante, provocativo de sus ojos le quemaba.

.- ¿Me doy la vuelta o…?

La interrumpió al agarrarla y atraerla bruscamente a la cama. Ella mudó su expresión exigente al instante, al sentir su aliento en el oído como la caricia de lija de su mejilla sin afeitar. Aliento arrebolado. Aroma a sudor, a ardor y a hombre pendiendo en la piel estremecida del cuello, en el cachito de carne suave donde los labios apenas rozaban. Un suspiro atravesado en la boca.

.- No deberías salir de _mi_ ducha con tanta confianza, jefa, y pretender después que llegue temprano al hospital. – el roce la arqueó casi de forma inconsciente en un siseo. _Seguía sonriendo._ – Ni siquiera ahora que puedo correr creo que me apetezca llegar al trabajo si estoy tan cómodo en esta cama…contigo…

Nada era inocente con él. Ni la mano que bajaba con peligrosa lentitud por su vientre ni el movimiento suave de su barbilla al besarla de lleno, atrapando primero el labio inferior entre los suyos con censurable superficialidad y abriéndolos después de forma seca, intempestiva. Retándola. La danza primitiva que bailaron sus lenguas al encontrarse, fuego arisco con sabor al limón amargo en el paladar, el recorrido de sus dedos al acariciar la carne temblorosa del obligo. Nada era inocente con él. Ni con ella.

.- Y tú no deberías sentirte tan seguro ni tan confiado… no conmigo.

Rompiendo el beso, se inclinó sobre el vientre que acariciaba con descaro. Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa; después suspiró exasperada, sin poder esconder una sonrisa que tiraba de la comisura de sus labios.

.- Tú mamá es malvada, aún no quiere reconocer que está embarazada. ¡Puf! Como si me lo pudiera negar – bajó el tono de voz casi con un guiño, en confidencia –, ya he notado los… añadidos físicos del embarazo, tú ya me entiendes.

.- House, _no_ estoy embarazada.

.- Oh, ¿ves? – le seguía hablando, como si realmente pudiera escucharle. – Se lo sacaré con otra ronda, porque, obviamente, es _totalmente_ imposible que esté embarazada, sólo está con el tratamiento desde hace casi tres meses y llevando una vida desenfrenada de sexo salvaje… ¡Ouch! – se incorporó y miró a Cuddy, frotándose el brazo – ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

.- Porque estabas pervirtiendo a mi bebé.

Pero sonreía, y en sus ojos bailaba esa chispa de provocación al reto que había estremecido siempre el aire entre ellos. Se puso encima de ella al instante, atrapándola. Fricción. Estimulación. Ahora podía hacerlo. Ella se estiró bajo él, mimosa, juntando más piel. Pestañas largas, oscuras, cosquilleando las mejillas ásperas, y enmarcaban una mirada empañada, divertida.

La besó completo, sin darla tiempo a replicar. Sabía a limón y a menta. Un ligero rastro de la canela del capuchino de la mañana.

Quizá volviera a llegar tarde a la mañana siguiente, pero esta vez, tendría una excusa mejor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
